Star Wars: Kalee's Destiny
by Erin9
Summary: A girl who's past of her father comes back-and she finally sees her force abilities, and her destiny
1. Chapter One: Dream

|Chapter 1: Dream | | | | Kalee was hiding behind a bush, watching her | |father fight a very powerful Jedi. Her father, Kenik, was a sith. A| |very important sith. He was strong, and well known on their planet.| |How did this fight start? | |Kenik felt a strong Jedi power and told his childrenKalee and her | |twin brother Kase to run away and tell the others sith that there | |was trouble. Kase left, but Kalee wanted to watch to see what was | |happening. | |Kenik was unaware that his daughter was watching him, the Force | |concentrating on beating the powerful Jedi. The fight was intense, | |no talk, all fight. Kalee watched all the moves as they were | |swiftly made. The red lightsaber and the glowing green one was | |flying in all directions. Side to side, up, down, in circles. They | |were both trained well. | |Kalee was only 10, or else shed help her father. The Jedi think | |that they can do anything with the Force, thats what makes them | |weak her father had told her. Kenik was training both her and her | |brother, while her mother died while giving birth to them. | |But suddenly, her father was knocked off guard. The red lightsaber | |flew out of his hand, and he was on the ground while the Jedi had | |the saber to Keniks neck. He moved down, to Keniks stomach, and | |stuck the saber right through him. | |Kalee's heart filled with fury, as tears quickly formed in her | |eyes, and fell just as quick. The Jedi noticed her, as she ran | |away-the way to get out of the area where she had lived. | |"No!" Kalee screamed and woke up. She noticed herself not in the | |town, but in a small, gray-colored area, just enough room for her. | |How could she get from her planetto here? | |She now remembered. She was in a stashing hole in a ship where | |pilots smuggled goods. She was dreaming of her childhood-the bad | |times. She un-locked the handle inside, opened the door, and got | |out. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. | |Kalee closed the door, dusted herself off and went to the lounging | |area. There, 3 people were sitting. 2 men and the pilot, who was | |her friend. Danny was her friend. Danny was short for Danielle. She| |had found Kalee running the day her father was killed, and took her| |under her keeping. Danny gave smuggles, and maybe just people rides| |to different planets and star systemsfor a price, of course. | |Kalee lived as a thief, and smuggled herself on to droid patrolled | |ships to go where she wanted. But mostly, she would get rides from | |Danny. She was thinking that maybe, one day, she could become a | |Bounty Hunter. | |Kalee grew to learn, on her own, that Jedi nor Sith was as strong | |as anyone had said. Her father was killed-so, sith werent strong, | |and lots of Jedi were killed, so they werent strong. So she has | |taught herself that normal people had the most strength. | |The one man, she knew was a Sith. He had a black cloak and a | |lightsaber. And the other, was a normal passenger-she liked them. | |He only had a blaster, no lightsaber. She was relaxed around him. | |"Have a good sleep?" Danny asked sarcastically. | |"Oh, yea, wonderful." Kalee grinned. | |The Sith stood up and bowed slightly. "And who is this lovely | |girl?" he asked. The sith had to be at least 30, while Kalee stood | |at 15. | |"This is Kalee," Danny said. | |The man kissed her hand. "A pleasure to meet you." | |Kalee gently took her hand back and gave an uneven smile. | |"Hehe..yea.." | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |[pic] | | | 


	2. Chapter Two:Dark Man

|[pic] | | | |[pic] | |Chapter 2: Dark Man | |They landed on the planet of Corellia about an hour later. Kalee | |said her goodbyes to Danny, in hopes to see her soon, and Danny was| |off. Kalee went into the cantina. | |As she sat down at the booth, she noticed the regular cantina | |music, a wookie, two humans and a jawa at the bar. A man was | |standing in the corner, gazing upon everyone, another man was | |sitting at a booth and a crowd of people filled a table. A card | |game must be going on, she thought. | |Kalee then noticed a man at the booth threw a wallet on top of the | |tablea full wallet. This was the perfect opportunity to get some | |cash.if only she could steal it. | |Kalee had to move quickly. The man didnt seem to have a weapon, and| |she was fast. She walked over, normally, and then she snatched it! | | | |She ran for the door, when the man suddenly pulled out a blaster, | |set it on stun, and shot at her ankles. Kalee stumbled, then fell, | |the wallet flying out of her hand. | |She was caught! No! Never has she been caught in a small cantina | |like this! | |The man, no older than 20, picked up the wallet. Kalee sat up. | |"I'm sorry, I..I.." | |The man interrupted. "You, you, you," he chuckled, "should never | |steal from a man with a blaster." He brought out his hand to help | |her up. "Now lemme buy you a drink." | |Kalee got up on her own. "No thanks" she said as she walked out. A | |man, right outside the cantina, dressed in dark clothes and a dark | |cloak. | |"Pathetic." He blurred out. | |Kalee looked at the man, narrowing her eyes that were filled with | |hate. "Excuse me?" | |The dark man walked closer to her. "You heard me. Why don't you | |live a more comfortable life. A...Sith life. I believe you have the| |hatred and understanding." | |"Sith are weak." She replied. The man stopped right in from of her.| | | |"Maybe from what you heard." | |"Its from what I saw." | |The man paused. He looked into her eyes, gazing into her. "Kenik" | |he said. | |Kalee took a step back. 'Your Kenik's girl, arent you?" he asked.| |She was getting nervous. | |"How do you know my father?" Kalee stayed at her position. | |"Don't you ever wonder about what happened to your brother, Kase?" | | | |"How do you know my family?!" she shouted, more like a statement. | |And Kalee was crying, wondering. | |"Calm down, Kalee." He smiled "I'll tell you how I know your | |brother." | | | | | 


	3. Chapter Three: Kase

|[pic] | |Chapter 3: Kase | |Kalee and the man sat at a table inside the cantina. The man was | |explaining. "Your brother is being trained under the Sith power." | |He said in is deep, dark voice. | |Kalee looked down. | |"Where did you go, Kalee? The day-your father died?" | |"I ran away. I realized that since my dad was a powerful Sith, then| |beaten, they must not be so powerful." | |The man sighed. "That's wrong, Kalee. Besides, you have darkness in| |you, you cannot escaped it." He leaned closer to her "Your father | |was the most powerful Sith at that timeand you're his daughter. You| |must be trained. You will be powerful." | |Kalee, pretending not to listen to him, continued. "I want to see | |Kase. I miss him." | |I Sith drew the darkside upon him. "I'll see what I can do." | |"You would do that for me?" | |"Yes." | | | |The man leaded the way-into an underground hidden Sith Temple. | |There was not enough room to walk side-to-side, so Kalee walked | |behind him. They entered a room, with a young man fighting a droid | |with his red lightsaber. In a split second, he sliced it in half. | |The droid-or what was left of it-sizzled and snapped. | |"Bravo my young apprentince!" The man clapped his hands. The young | |man smiled, not seeing Kalee. | |"Thank you, Master." The young man bowed. | |"Kase, I want you to meet, or re-meet someone." The dark man said, | |and moved out of the way to see Kalee. | |A blank look fell upon Kase's face as he looked at his twin. She | |smiled. "Hello, Kase." | |A smile fell upon his face. The strong young man rushed over to | |Kalee and hugged her and picked her up. "It's you." He smiled. | |"It's really you." | |Kalee started to cry a little-tears of joy. "It's me." | |Kase put her down. "Kalee what happened? Where'd did you go?" | |"I ran away. And I was living my life as a thief. I had no place to| |stay" | |"Train to be a Sith like me." Kase looked to his master. "You can | |still train her, right?" | |"Sure we can. But it's up to her." | |"I..I don't think so." | |"Why not?" Kase looked confused. | |Kalee didn't want to say that Sith were weak, especially since her | |brother was going to become one. | |"Please tell me." Kase continued. | |"I just don't want to be one." | |"But you have so much power in you. You were meant to be one. It | |was meant to be your destiny. Kalee's Destiny was to become a Sith.| |Like her father." The dark man looked at her. | |"That's it" Kalee went on "I don't want to be like my father. I | |don't want to die like he did. I watched him die! I watched a Jedi | |kill him! I don't want to be like that." | |Kase sighed. "I'm sorry" | | | 


End file.
